Video List - 2018
=2018= January January 1 *''Starting 2018 in Safe Mode'' (Live) January 2 *''2017 Was A Complete Wreckfest'' (Live) January 5 *''Far Lands or Bust Sickday!'' (Live) January 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 670 - You Can Do It'' January 7 *''Rhinovirus Radio - !bustorhymes + Maybe a rocket launch'' (Live) January 10 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 1 - Seashore'' January 12 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 2 - Grabby'' January 14 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 3 - Race!'' January 18 *''NEW GAME: Innerspace - Key Giveaway + Craft Time!'' (Live) January 19 *''I'm Pretty Sure We're a Robot - SOMA Safe Mode'' (Live) January 21 *''More InnerSpace then Busto Rhymes Radio!'' (Live) January 22 *''A Case of the SOMAondays! SAFE MODE'' (Live) January 23 *''Onward, to the Abyss! SOMA: SAFE MODE'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 4 - Crossing'' January 25 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 5 - Dacia!'' January 27 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 6 - Support Vehicle'' *''Running Mud on my Own - Hardcore Mode?'' (Live) January 28 *''Busto Radio Sans Busto - Wreckfest then MudSpins'' (Live) January 29 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 7 - Missed Turn'' January 30 *''Vertigo Simulator 2018 - !humble'' (Live) January 31 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 8 - All Downhill'' February February 2 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 9 - Too Easy'' February 3 *''Driving Vlog - FLoB & Other Updates (February 2018)'' *''How Do You Pub the Geeze? - !humble Partner'' (Live) February 4 *''SuperBusto! - !humble Partner'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 10 - Good Choice!'' February 6 *''SpaceX Falcon Heavy ReWebcast'' (Live) *''BUSTOS... IN... SPAAAAACE'' (Live) *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 11 - Flooded in Fails'' February 7 *''This Game 50% OFF in the Humble Store!'' (Live) February 8 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 12 - Sole Survivor'' February 9 *''T.G.I. Fragday's'' (Live) February 11 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op w/ Beef & Cone - 13 - Honk!'' *''Busto Rides a Bicycle - !bustorhymes'' (Live) February 12 *''Breaking Games and Hearts Since 2011'' (Live) February 16 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 01 - Cleaning the Apartment'' *''One Handed Games - I sprained my wrist or something'' (Live) February 17 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 02 - Not Sketchy At All'' *''It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...it's actually probably a bird'' (Live) February 18 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 03 - Not In Space'' *''Hiking Vlog: Returning to Heather Lake in the Snow (with Juno!)'' February 19 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 04 - Mind Your Head'' February 20 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 05 - Am I a Robot?'' *''Have you heard about this bird?'' (Live) February 20 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 06 - Is She a Robot?'' February 21 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 14 - Valley Boys'' February 22 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 07 - Wait... I'm a Robot?'' *''This Shaft in the Sky - AER Finale? Probably?'' (Live) February 23 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 08 - Meltdown'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 15 - Gas Problem'' February 24 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 09 - Balloon Ride'' *''Saturday Chill & Chat & Chew'' (Live) February 25 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 10 - Where's The Router?'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 16 - Escort Mission'' *''GeoBusto - !bustorhymes'' (Live) February 26 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 11 - Doogie Howser'' February 27 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 12 - Still Can't Find the Router!'' *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 17 - HARDCORE'' February 28 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 13 - Run the Simulation'' *''Wheelie Wednesday'' (Live) March March 2 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 18 - Conetastrophy'' *''Spooky Ghost Ship - Like Eidolon but in space'' (Live) March 3 *''Spintires: Mudrunner Co-op - 19 - Claw Fight!'' *''Toyota Tacoma'' (Live) March 4 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 14 - Backup Ark'' March 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 671 - New Charity & 7-Year Anniversary!'' *''Late Night Guessing I Guess'' (Live) March 7 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 15 - Caught by the Creature'' *''Driving Vlog - Pleasantly Pleased (March 2018)'' March 9 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 16 - Edge of the Abyss'' March 11 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 17 - Munchprint Lunch!'' March 12 *''AER: Memories of Old - 01 - I'm a bird!'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 672 - Where Do You See Yourself?'' March 13 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 18 - Elevator Going Down'' *''TACOMA - 01 - Floating in Space'' *''If it ain't broke, break it. - Demolish & Build 2018'' (Live) March 14 *''AER: Memories of Old - 02 - Poor Animals'' *''Driving Vlog - Motivation, Procrastination, & Time Management'' March 15 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 19 - Stress Balls'' *''Hiking Vlog: Lake 22 wearing Mike Rowe's Ice Spikes'' *''TACOMA - 02 - The First Scene'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 673 - Apple a Day'' *''The Rise and Fall of Nostrils McGee, Demolitionist'' (Live) March 16 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 01 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 03 - KurtJMac: Voice Actor'' *''I can't believe we're still playing this game'' (Live) March 17 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 20 - The Last Human'' *''TACOMA - 03 - Obsolete Humans'' March 18 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 02 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''Busto Building & Demolition Co.'' (Live) March 19 *''SOMA: Safe-Mode - 21 - The "Good" Ending?'' March 20 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 03 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 04 - Puzzlemaster'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 674 - Homemade Iced Tea'' March 21 *''TACOMA - 04 - Lab Grown Meat!'' *''Let's Demolish This Fatigue!'' (Live) March 22 *''WRECKFEST for Breakfast - 04 - Multiplayer w/ Beef & Cone'' *''AER: Memories of Old - 05 - My, What Big Hands!'' *''Walking THimulator THursday!'' (Live) March 23 *''Continuing the Connor Sherlock Backlog'' (Live) March 24 *''Guns Are Lame - Pacifist Mode Only!'' (Live) March 25 *''Shopping for a "Fun" Car with Busto - !BustoRhymes'' (Live) March 27 *''The Walking is Simulated, but the Feels are Real'' (Live) March 29 *''I Am A Video Games'' (Live) March 31 *''Saturday Afternoon Stream - !Connor Sherlock Games'' (Live) April April 2 *''Discount Monday !BustoRhymes Radio! + A Rocket Launch?'' (Live) April 4 *''Sometimes I Try Playing New Games'' (Live)